Session 92 Completing the Fortress Run
(7:40:44 PM) Logging started. Future messages in this conversation will be logged. (7:41:18 PM) Lian: back (7:43:07 PM) Shadell1: Right. (7:43:41 PM) Shadell1: This just seems like it might be a more resource efficient way to do so.... (7:43:42 PM) Shadell1 left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (7:44:10 PM) Lian: I don't think Hegra has surprise negations she is all about hiding in her dream world (7:44:33 PM) Dinara: Lian: the concept I had was more "reacting without knowing it whatsoever" (7:44:58 PM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (7:44:59 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (7:46:05 PM) Lian: Doesn't feel right (7:46:28 PM) Shadell: Hmm? (7:46:48 PM) Shadell: Was that a "No" on teaching the pet sidereal to go move the Invisible Fortress for us? (7:47:29 PM) Lian: That was no one Hegra surprise negator (7:53:11 PM) Dinara: that means I need to choose between adorjan and Kimbery (7:54:55 PM) Myrah_: I think Kimbery's quicker (7:55:47 PM) Dinara: they're of equal depth (7:56:02 PM) Dinara: wait (7:56:04 PM) Dinara: maybe not (7:56:45 PM) Myrah_: back in a bit (7:56:56 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (7:57:05 PM) Niet: Kimberry should be quicker. (7:57:31 PM) Dinara: but would damage Priceless' capacity for making positive intimacies toward people (7:58:35 PM) Dinara is now known as Priceless (7:59:44 PM) Niet: No. (7:59:45 PM) Niet: Not really. (8:00:14 PM) Niet: Mother Before Daughter helps you with those. (8:00:54 PM) Priceless: if I take it, I must pay a WP to develop positive intimacies (8:01:07 PM) Priceless: toward people (8:01:13 PM) Priceless: since they will inevitably betray me (8:06:48 PM) Lian: you have your options (8:08:34 PM) Priceless: hrm (8:09:16 PM) Niet: Jen... (8:09:20 PM) Niet: It's individuals. (8:09:24 PM) Niet: Groups are still fine. (8:09:31 PM) Niet: And when do you ever spend combat time working toward that? (8:10:12 PM) Priceless: I kind of assumed it was, you know, a permanent side effect, it certainly reads that way (8:10:52 PM) Lian: http://images.cheezburger.com/completestore/2010/1/14/129079597391442615.jpg (8:14:57 PM) Priceless: eh, I'll got the adorjan route, going to have to force myself into XP debt tho (8:15:09 PM) Lian: ok (8:19:24 PM) Priceless: so, where are we? (8:20:37 PM) Lian: what are you trying to do? (8:20:55 PM) Priceless: is Myrah_ active? (8:21:41 PM) Niet: Talk to AI? (8:23:38 PM) Lian: Joe isn't back yet (8:26:41 PM) Lian: so plans? (8:28:15 PM) Priceless: well, how deep are we into the manse? (8:29:06 PM) Lian: just through the first hall (8:30:30 PM) Priceless: gimme a desc? remember, I wasn't here for the end last time? (8:32:54 PM) Lian: Entrance hall with hidden doors, large open area (8:33:24 PM) Priceless: was the one corridor I found an infinite corridor, or did it have an end? (8:35:05 PM) Lian: the one with the ghost? (8:35:17 PM) Priceless: yes (8:35:30 PM) Lian: it ended with a ghost and a body (8:35:40 PM) Priceless: k (8:35:46 PM) Priceless: what's the open space like? (8:36:27 PM) Niet: So, we could walk outside and let Niet tap the wall, then user her as a relay to talk with the manse. (8:36:40 PM) Niet: Or try to find some other way of communicating. (8:37:16 PM) Priceless: niet could also, theoretically, use it to talk with and distract the manse as the others probe deeper (8:39:46 PM) Lian: the open space is a large multi teered area going up and down spacious, with paintings and stuff (8:40:15 PM) Myrah_: back (8:40:26 PM) Myrah_ is now known as Danzi (8:41:53 PM) ***Danzi follows Emerald and niet quietly (8:43:36 PM) Priceless: (thoughts on strategy, Danzi? (8:43:54 PM) Danzi: ((gotta find the AI first)) (8:44:46 PM) Priceless: (can't she do it via dragonlines?) (8:45:15 PM) Lian: (she can try to force it out.. or really you could just try and communicate in the centeral area) (8:45:16 PM) Danzi: ((Iffy. The fortress isn't a standard manse. It's a Kal Bax special feature)) (8:45:33 PM) ***Danzi looks for anything resembling an interface (8:46:47 PM) ***Priceless looks over the nearest paintings and the like with essence sight (8:52:17 PM) Lian: (INt+occult Emerald) (8:52:45 PM) Priceless: (snagging a succ) (8:52:47 PM) Niet: "Hello?" (8:52:48 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (8:52:48 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 2 10 5 3 8 5 2 6 3 (8:52:51 PM) Niet: "Can you hear us?" (8:52:55 PM) Priceless: (4) (8:53:04 PM) Niet: "Would you like to talk?" (8:53:16 PM) Lian: you're unsure, why that happened Emerald. (8:53:49 PM) Lian: (If you want to get its attention normally feel free to social attack) (8:54:44 PM) Priceless: (but they don't register as alive or anything, right?) (8:55:08 PM) Niet: Niet coughs politely. (8:55:55 PM) Niet: "The rubber room and the trees were really cute! You must not get appreciated a lot. Wouldn't you like to come talk about all of the wondeful traps you've made. I mean, you certainly deserve the praise, and you must be at least a bit lonely..." (8:55:58 PM) Niet: (Stunt?) (8:57:07 PM) Lian: (2) (8:58:18 PM) Niet: (Conviction channel and 3 successes on excellency) (8:58:22 PM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (8:58:22 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 5 4 1 10 1 3 10 2 2 4 4 10 9 1 (8:58:32 PM) Niet: (15) (8:59:53 PM) ***Danzi watches, trying to remember what she's seen to figure out potential layouts to the manse. (9:01:40 PM) Lian: the really obvious stuff nearby are the paintings (9:02:43 PM) ***Danzi takes a look to see what the paintings depict (9:03:02 PM) Niet: Niet waits for a bit. (9:03:09 PM) Lian: (are you looking at the one Emerald is looking at or another one?) (9:03:21 PM) Danzi: ((Another)) (9:04:01 PM) ***Priceless tries to lift and turn over the painting she is infront of (9:04:05 PM) Priceless: (with mind hand) (9:05:21 PM) Lian: she's successful (9:10:16 PM) ***Danzi turns from the painting, looking at Niet with a hungry look in her eyes, slithering forward a foot before stopping, gripping her head for a momentn then digging her own claws into her own side harshly, just staring at the defiler. It's uncertain whether she's fighting the urge to eat Niet or mate with her. (9:10:47 PM) Priceless: "Danzi?" Priceless asked her (9:10:56 PM) Niet: Niet wanders toward Danzi and places a hand on her forehead, as if checking for a fever. (9:12:18 PM) ***Danzi almost pushes foirward towards Niet, then stops, the look on her face is intense, hungry, like she's fighting something. (9:14:32 PM) Niet: "Danzi, you can do whatever you want to me.... if you let me do one little thing first." (9:14:38 PM) ***Priceless tries to wrap Danzi in her mind hand, to restrain her if need be. (9:15:02 PM) ***Danzi shakes her head slowly. "Back up a little." (9:16:02 PM) Niet: "There's no need to fight it, just let me do one little thing fist and then you can go through those urges as much as you want." (9:16:09 PM) Niet: Niet traces a hand down Danzi's neck. (9:16:14 PM) Niet: "Just close your eyes." (9:16:38 PM) Danzi: "I. am. In. Control. Back up please." (9:17:21 PM) Niet: "Fine then." (9:17:23 PM) Niet: Niet backs away. (9:17:26 PM) Niet: "Emerald..." (9:17:35 PM) Niet: "Would you like me to fix the painting problem for you?" (9:17:41 PM) Niet: Niet produces a slave collar. (9:17:53 PM) ***Priceless releases her from the mind hand. "What problem?" she asked (9:17:58 PM) Niet: "I'll put one on you, you put one on Danzi and Danzi puts on on me." (9:18:22 PM) Priceless: "Oh, further problems." (9:18:39 PM) Niet: "THe only orders given will be to ignore any traps that compel obedience and to not give out any orders aside from that one and the order to give out no orders." (9:19:01 PM) Niet: "Regardless of whether or not you succumb to mental influence then, you'd still move yourself to safety or refrain from entangling the rest of the coven." (9:19:11 PM) Danzi: "Yeah when Malfeas admits he's not cute I'll do that. I just needed a moment Niet. The paintings are a mental boobytrap." (9:19:50 PM) Niet: "I'd noticed." (9:20:03 PM) Niet: Niet scans the floor, searching for any trap doors or the like, so she won't be standing on such when the AI responds. (9:21:04 PM) Danzi: "I wanna find Kal Bax and beat him mercilessly (9:21:30 PM) Niet: "Yes.... How dare he try to keep intruders out of his manse." (9:21:33 PM) Niet: "It's cute." (9:21:54 PM) Danzi: "It's a pointless waste. Typical Solar paranoia." (9:22:40 PM) Danzi: "Typical self-aggrandizing idiocy (9:23:08 PM) Niet: "You realize they were all killed... except for the ones here, right?' (9:23:27 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (9:23:27 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 10 8 2 5 8 6 5 5 8 1 8 (9:23:40 PM) ***Danzi jerks her head to the side, looking annoyed. (9:23:54 PM) Danzi: "Or worse, this was a prank war." (9:24:39 PM) Niet: "They're cute though." (9:25:23 PM) Niet: Niet waits for the manse to reply. (9:25:34 PM) Lian: Presuming no one else looks as a painting (9:26:27 PM) ***Danzi speaks Old Realm. "Come on, we know you're there, watching. Having a merry old time screwing with us?" (9:27:23 PM) Lian: a translucent young boy appears, "How may I assist you glorious princes of the Earth?" (9:28:11 PM) ***Danzi smirks. "So you're the one monitoring this place." She doesn't bother to change from Old Realm. (9:29:20 PM) Niet: "We just wanted to admire your work." (9:29:33 PM) Niet: "You're a real artist, aren't you?" (9:30:32 PM) Lian: "I exist to serve the whims of the glorious champions of the sun" (9:31:31 PM) Niet: "But don't you enjoy what you do?" (9:31:36 PM) Niet: "The rubber maids, the trees." (9:31:48 PM) Niet: "Those traps could have been any number of settings, but you went the extra mile." (9:31:55 PM) Niet: "You made them oh so cute." (9:32:17 PM) ***Danzi smirks slightly (9:32:29 PM) Lian: "I exist to serve" (9:32:42 PM) Danzi: "Any chance we can get you to turn them off for the duration of our stay?" (9:33:22 PM) Lian: "the Will of the Righteous and Always Just Kings of Creation shall be done" (9:34:03 PM) Niet: "There's one more thing." (9:34:15 PM) Niet: "Your form doesn't seem appropriate for a servant, would you permit me to fix it?" (9:34:44 PM) ***Danzi bites her lip. (9:35:02 PM) Danzi: "How many prisoners are here?" (9:35:26 PM) Lian: he looks directly at Danzi, "Only One" (9:35:56 PM) Priceless: "How many prisoners were here?" Priceless asked carefully (9:36:09 PM) Niet: "May I?" (9:36:17 PM) Lian: "There has only ever been one person imprisoned here" (9:36:43 PM) Lian: "I am as I have been made and cannot be altered" (9:36:52 PM) Niet: "May I try?" (9:36:53 PM) Priceless: "What about individuals who have been shaped by your traps?" she asked (9:37:03 PM) Niet: "They're free to leave obviously." (9:37:35 PM) ***Danzi coes cold as she parses that statement. "Who was imprisoned here?" Her voice is oddly calm. (9:37:51 PM) Lian: "Guests enjoy a wide variety of accomodations based on theirown predelictions" (9:38:05 PM) Lian: "I cannot answer that question Madam" (9:38:42 PM) Priceless: "Those dragon blooded who died out there don't seem to have gotten very good accomodations." She pointed out (9:39:09 PM) Niet: "Am I the one imprisoned here?" (9:39:32 PM) Niet: Niet's question is very intentionally phrased in a bland way. (9:39:44 PM) Lian: "I cannot interfere in the Dueling protocols laid down by the Deliberative" (9:39:51 PM) Priceless: "Can you give us a list of people who MIGHT be imprisoned here?" (9:39:59 PM) Lian: "Why would you be?" (9:40:17 PM) Niet: "I am curious as to whether you can answer a question as to who is not the prisoner." (9:40:20 PM) Niet: "Can you?" (9:40:24 PM) Danzi: "Who has the authority to gain information on those imprisoned here?" (9:40:48 PM) Lian: "Only the Master of the Manse" (9:41:03 PM) Danzi: "Who is currently Master of the Manse?" (9:41:18 PM) Lian: "I cannot give yo that information" (9:41:44 PM) Niet: "Could you answer if we asked you someone and that person is not the prisoner?" (9:41:51 PM) ***Danzi grunts slightly. "How many newcomers have been shaped in here?" (9:42:18 PM) Niet: Niet nudges Danzi subtly. (9:42:19 PM) Lian: "One" (9:42:25 PM) Niet: "Are you Kal Bax?" (9:42:30 PM) Lian: "no" (9:42:54 PM) Danzi: ~What do you want Niet?~ (9:43:03 PM) Niet: Niet doesn't have telepathy. (9:43:11 PM) Niet: Unless Danzi can read her mind as well. (9:43:19 PM) Lian: (that's how Telepathy works!) (9:43:21 PM) Niet: She ditched it in favor of being the maid again. (9:43:28 PM) Niet: ~It's not an AI.~ (9:43:40 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi jacked the 7 dot merit)) (9:43:43 PM) Niet: ~It's messing with us.~ (9:43:50 PM) Priceless: (I only had TP temporarily so as to, you know, not spend XP to keep it) (9:44:07 PM) Niet: (Though there's really no situation where it wouldn't be a good thing to have....) (9:44:28 PM) Niet: "Are you allowed to let us free you?" (9:44:34 PM) Niet: "What are you?" (9:45:03 PM) Lian: "I am teh guardian of the Manse" (9:45:11 PM) ***Danzi uses Essence sight on the boy (9:45:14 PM) Niet: "Metaphysically, what are you?" (9:45:20 PM) Niet: Niet has been doing the same incidentally. (9:45:28 PM) Niet: "An AI, a demon, an exalt?" (9:47:00 PM) Lian: "no" (9:47:17 PM) ***Priceless looks over the boy with her essence sight as well (9:47:50 PM) Lian: (its just communication projection like a hologram) (9:48:04 PM) Niet: "Where is your physical body?" (9:48:14 PM) Niet: "Where is the hearthstone?" (9:48:17 PM) Lian: "I cannot give you that information" (9:49:34 PM) Niet: "Would you stop us if we attempted to find such on our own?" (9:49:44 PM) Danzi: "This is a Kal Bax Special. Looks like we're going to be playing the puzzle game." (9:50:01 PM) Niet: ~I'm going to try a more indirect tactic.~ (9:50:09 PM) Niet: ~He's being sarcastic about wanting to serve.~ (9:50:40 PM) Niet: ~Try to get him to admit how he really feels about solars, play sympathetically?~ (9:50:41 PM) Danzi: ~can you blame him?~ (9:50:58 PM) Niet: ~No.~ (9:51:19 PM) Niet: ~But, lets try to convince him we're different, and that it might work to change its tactics.~ (9:51:25 PM) Danzi: ~A talent of Jade says he's a Demon~ (9:51:29 PM) Lian: "You can look for whatever you wish (9:51:34 PM) Niet: "You enjoyed it didn't you, getting that solar into a tree?" (9:51:49 PM) Niet: "Would you attempt to stop us, if our means are nondestructive?" (9:51:58 PM) Niet: ~Sanctify if it agrees... If you can.~ (9:52:23 PM) Lian: "Guests find theirown pleasure" (9:52:54 PM) Niet: "And you like helping them don't you?" (9:53:04 PM) Niet: "Turning those DBs into dolls. Making them servants, toys." (9:53:28 PM) Niet: "Those who put you here tasked you to serve, and you have. But you've done the same to them." (9:53:31 PM) Lian: "I Exist to serve the Whims of those chosen by the Gods" (9:53:36 PM) Niet: "You've been perfect." (9:53:47 PM) Niet: "And you've gotten the revenge you deserved, haven't you?" (9:54:23 PM) Niet: (conviction #2) (9:54:28 PM) Niet: (5 excellency) (9:54:44 PM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (9:54:44 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 2 2 2 8 6 8 7 9 3 1 5 5 10 3 (9:54:50 PM) Niet: (15) (9:55:39 PM) Lian: "I have only used my premises to do what they desire" (9:56:33 PM) Priceless: "The one who was a chair disagrees." Priceless pointed out (9:56:56 PM) Niet: "We desire you to help us grant you more freedom." (9:57:30 PM) Niet: ~It's bound to serve. They made it a concierge and it hated them for it. So it found a way to put others in the same position. At least that's what it seems like. Any thoughts Danzi?~ (9:57:52 PM) Danzi: ~Sounds like my kind of bitter asshole~ (9:58:04 PM) Niet: ~If you were made a slave for a few thousand years, how would you feel?~ (9:58:10 PM) Niet: ~It's creative, a real artist.~ (9:58:38 PM) ***Priceless wonders why they didn't use an AI (9:59:19 PM) Danzi: ~the only way we get answers is to get the manse under control~ (9:59:30 PM) Danzi: ~I'm game if you are~ (9:59:33 PM) Niet: ~I don't think it can deviate from the required script.~ (9:59:48 PM) Danzi: ~They usually can't~ (9:59:56 PM) Niet: ~I'd say we give it more freedom, and win its loyalty through talking and charms. Though not necessarily its obedience.~ (10:00:43 PM) Danzi: ~We get control of the manse then we evaluate it. For all we know it's the tiny sane part of the elemental dragon's mind (10:00:57 PM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (10:01:43 PM) Lian: it paces back and forth as it talks "is there anything else you require assistance with?" (10:02:01 PM) Niet: ~Lets try to win its cooperation.~ (10:02:02 PM) Niet: ~I'll try to get it to at least avoid lethal traps.~ (10:02:03 PM) Niet: "Yes." (10:04:14 PM) Niet: ~I think it's someone's soul.~ (10:04:39 PM) Niet: "Would you be able to tell us if you were a disembodied hun soul?" (10:04:52 PM) Lian: "I Am Not a Disembodied Hun Soul" (10:05:05 PM) Niet: "If you were at any point in time." (10:05:42 PM) Lian: "One cannot know ultimately where motes you are composed of ultimately came from" (10:06:00 PM) Niet: "I see." (10:08:26 PM) Lian: "is there anything else?" (10:08:28 PM) Niet: "Lastly, I just wanted to compliment you again. The rubber room. The greenhouse, those were real works of art. This key as well." Niet places the key from the broken room on the ground. "You let your emotions help you with the design, help you focus the rooms in specific ways. The places where people simply died were so... jejune, trite. But you achieved some real creativity with most of those rooms. It must have been simply wond (10:08:39 PM) Niet: (That show up?) (10:08:57 PM) Lian: (simply wond) (10:08:57 PM) Priceless: (been simply wond) (10:09:02 PM) Danzi: cut off at simply wond (10:09:39 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (10:10:09 PM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:10:09 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (10:10:19 PM) Priceless: cut off at (been simply wond) (10:10:28 PM) Shadell: wonderful to see your guests enjoy themselves to the utmost there. Surely you've made all of the rooms in that style, rather than simple murder." (10:13:10 PM) Shadell: (Virtue channel 2 excellency) (10:13:13 PM) Shadell: (Dice rather.) (10:13:27 PM) Shadell: `roll 22d10 (10:13:28 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 22d10: 6 3 3 1 3 4 3 10 5 7 3 9 10 9 6 5 8 10 3 1 1 1 (10:13:38 PM) Shadell: (15 again.) (10:13:55 PM) Lian: "If my guests wish to engage in RSSTL such is legal by the laws of the Realm" (10:14:30 PM) Shadell: Niet nods. (10:14:37 PM) Shadell: "I'm going to try and read your mind now if that's OK?" (10:17:08 PM) Shadell: "Nevermind." (10:17:09 PM) Lian: "You would need a more central terminal for that" (10:17:10 PM) Shadell: Niet pouts. (10:17:43 PM) Shadell: "Thank you for the assistance. We'll try to enhance your ability to freely enact your duties." (10:18:04 PM) Shadell: "Unless Emy or Danzi has anything to add?" (10:18:28 PM) Danzi: "Let's move along." (10:19:15 PM) ***Priceless nods (10:20:14 PM) Lian: the area is multi tiered 4 rooms on the bottom half, 4 rooms on the top, there's a set of stairs past that the go up and down to different levels of the manse (10:20:57 PM) ***Priceless looks in one of the lower rooms, which are closer? (10:22:19 PM) Lian: (Stairs to other floor)(Stair to other part of chamber)(Room)(Room)(Room)(Stair to other part of chamber)(Stairs to other floor) (10:22:33 PM) Shadell: "It's probably on the bottom or the top, for maximum defensive potential." (10:22:52 PM) Priceless: (I was asking if we were on the bottom) (10:23:03 PM) Priceless: (or the top) (10:23:44 PM) Lian: bottom, though there are stairs down (10:23:54 PM) ***Danzi is mapping out the layout of the entire Manse as we go, marking Essence flows with Essence Sight. Looking to get the most of her abilities, searching the area for clues to the hearthroom (10:24:19 PM) ***Priceless looks in the left of those three Room markings (10:24:37 PM) Lian: (Perception+Crafts earth) (10:25:25 PM) Lian: they are elaborate doors with ori inlay made of a wood. you have no idea what it is.. its probably expensive though (10:25:27 PM) Shadell: Niet takes the stairs down, doing much the same as Danzi as she goes. (10:25:46 PM) Lian: (Right or left?) (10:25:53 PM) Danzi: ((Buying 5, conviction)) (10:26:08 PM) Danzi: `roll 14d10 (10:26:09 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 14d10: 1 3 8 9 5 10 3 10 9 3 4 7 3 2 (10:26:24 PM) Danzi: ((13 successes)) (10:26:58 PM) Lian: You would presume its at the center based on it, it seems the greater difficulty will be the spacial tricks inside (10:28:09 PM) ***Danzi begins tracking a path to the center. "Come on, come on Dear Heart. let's see how this works." (10:31:13 PM) Shadell: Niet heads left. (10:32:35 PM) Priceless: "Wait a moment" (10:32:39 PM) Priceless: Priceless stated (10:33:11 PM) Priceless: "Shouldn't we check rooms as we go?" (10:33:28 PM) Shadell: "If we can take the center it will be easier to come back and find a way to go. (10:33:34 PM) Shadell: (Oh, roll...) (10:33:49 PM) Shadell: `roll 12d10 (10:33:49 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 12d10: 2 10 7 1 2 3 3 10 4 1 1 3 (10:33:54 PM) Shadell: (5) (10:34:02 PM) Shadell: Find the hearthstone chamber* (10:34:08 PM) Shadell: (on the evaluate dragon lines...) (10:34:15 PM) Shadell: (Forgot to add free excellency, oh well.) (10:35:57 PM) Lian: Niet same setup as last floor, but one of the doors is silver (10:36:17 PM) ***Priceless is with them, letting Niet do her work (10:36:32 PM) ***Danzi helps Niet do the work. (10:37:16 PM) Lian: Danzi Wits+Lore (10:37:26 PM) Danzi: ((Buying 4)) (10:37:30 PM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (10:37:30 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 4 1 9 9 3 4 5 10 (10:37:37 PM) Shadell: Niet examines the silver door. (10:37:37 PM) Danzi: ((8)) (10:39:26 PM) Lian: PercpetioCrafts niet (10:41:52 PM) ***Danzi examines the area and chuckles. "Hey Niet, you up for a little game of hopscotch?" (10:42:12 PM) Shadell: `roll 15d10 (10:42:13 PM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 15d10: 8 5 10 10 4 10 8 6 10 7 5 4 10 6 6 (10:42:16 PM) Shadell: (3 excellency) (10:42:33 PM) Shadell: (13) (10:43:32 PM) Shadell: (... Holy shit.) (10:48:46 PM) Shadell: "Hopscotch?" (10:49:12 PM) Shadell: Niet avoids the Szorney door, carefully opening the other one with mind-hand. (10:50:00 PM) Lian: there's a whole bunch of pillows and such in that room wtih a door on the far side (10:50:10 PM) ***Priceless carefully opens the door to the other non-szorney door with mind-hand (10:50:49 PM) Danzi: "A child's game played in the southern part of the Blessed isle. the children draw squares on the ground and throw a stone. the child must hop down the line touching all squares, except for one with a stone on it. The rooms are our squares. the traps and shifting geometry are the stones." (10:51:29 PM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (10:51:37 PM) Shadell: "Meaning?" (10:51:58 PM) Shadell: Niet examines it with essence sight. (10:52:08 PM) Shadell: "We just try to go as far as possible without going through traps?" (10:52:28 PM) Lian: Automoton holding station for Emerald (10:53:06 PM) Priceless: "Niet, do you wanna take a look?" she asked, motiong in the door she found (10:53:22 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:53:25 PM) Lian: (INt+occult Niet_ (10:53:38 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (10:53:38 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 8 8 3 4 6 9 4 8 8 2 6 10 (10:53:46 PM) Niet: (+4 damnit....) (10:53:51 PM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (10:53:51 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 4 2 2 8 (10:54:02 PM) Niet: (7) (10:55:50 PM) Niet: Niet, from outside the room, opens the cabinet with mind-hand. (10:56:13 PM) Lian: a large variety of bottles and lamps (10:56:30 PM) Niet: (Any seem to have people in them?) (10:56:38 PM) Lian: (roll) (10:56:47 PM) ***Priceless walks over to Niet's room, looking in, seeing if anything's alive in there, curiosity momentarily getting the better of her (10:56:57 PM) Priceless: (per+occ?) (10:57:06 PM) Lian: (Int+occult) (10:57:11 PM) Lian: ...also Niet Temperance (10:57:20 PM) Priceless: (snagging 2 succ) (10:57:23 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (10:57:24 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 6 7 7 1 4 6 5 6 8 (10:57:28 PM) Priceless: (5) (10:57:50 PM) Niet: `roll 1d10 (10:57:50 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 1d10: 10 (10:58:15 PM) Niet: (Adding 5 dice) (10:58:19 PM) Niet: `roll 17d10 (10:58:19 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 17d10: 2 1 4 2 8 8 8 3 9 9 8 8 9 4 3 5 2 (10:58:38 PM) Niet: (8 to search for people.) (10:58:54 PM) ***Priceless reaches out with mind hand, snagging and pulling bottles to her (10:59:33 PM) ***Priceless looks over the contents up close of them (11:00:01 PM) Niet: Niet shoves Emerald into an empty bottle, a glazed look on her face. (11:00:19 PM) ***Priceless tries to avoid? (11:00:30 PM) Priceless: Threat monitoring excitement if need be? (11:01:48 PM) Lian: ok (11:01:50 PM) Niet: Niet carefully rubs the bottle containing the stronger Dragonblood. (11:02:10 PM) Niet: "Enter the room, if you get caught, I can pull you out of the bottle and push you through to the other side. (11:02:37 PM) Danzi: "or I can carry both of you." (11:02:51 PM) Priceless: "Why did you try to shove me in a bottle?" she asked Niet exasperatedly, looking to see if the bottles contain people in people form or in another form (11:03:04 PM) Niet: "I don't know what came over me..." (11:03:07 PM) Lian: (there aren't any bottles that don't have people in it Niet's player was confused) (11:03:11 PM) Niet: "It was just some incredibly powerful urge." (11:03:18 PM) Niet: (Shove into the room rather.) (11:03:29 PM) Niet: "Anyway, we can fix you if you get caught." (11:03:57 PM) Danzi: "Or you can let the girl who can't get caught play hopscotch" (11:04:14 PM) Niet: "You realize I can void these too, right?" (11:04:18 PM) Niet: "Just as easily?" (11:04:21 PM) Niet: (Wasn't Danzi upstairs?) (11:04:39 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi's been tagging along, marking the same things Niet has)) (11:05:06 PM) Niet: "Come along then?" (11:05:13 PM) Niet: Niet takes Emerald by the hand and walks into the room. (11:05:19 PM) Danzi: "Shrink down." (11:05:43 PM) Niet: Or at least tries to take her by the hand. (11:05:44 PM) ***Priceless doesn't take her hand, and avoids it. (11:05:52 PM) Niet: Niet shrugs and walks through the room. (11:06:27 PM) ***Priceless watches Niet (11:07:02 PM) Lian: Niet seems fine (11:07:21 PM) Niet: Niet opens the far door with mind-hand and walks through? (11:07:50 PM) Priceless: (I thought the far door was the closed within?) (11:07:58 PM) Priceless: (closet) (11:07:59 PM) Lian: the far door seems to be locked (11:08:08 PM) Danzi: "I can get us through." (11:08:12 PM) Niet: "Danzi, you can pick locks, right?" (11:08:56 PM) Danzi: "I can completely bypass them." (11:09:00 PM) Niet: "Right..." (11:09:12 PM) Niet: "But if you get knocked out later and we need to retreat quickly, a locked door behind us is bad." (11:09:42 PM) Danzi: "I can get us through swiftly. Or I can just go, and let you puzzle out the thing behind me." (11:09:58 PM) Priceless: "Why not just turn the door to dust?" (11:10:03 PM) Priceless: she queried (11:10:31 PM) Danzi: "because the Manse's geometry will alter pretty randomly most likely." (11:10:38 PM) Niet: "Possibly." (11:12:43 PM) Niet: "Danzi?" (11:12:50 PM) Danzi: "Yes?" (11:13:39 PM) ***Priceless sighs, walking into the room. "Look, let me at least try to look." (11:13:54 PM) ***Priceless goes immat and tests if she can go through the door (11:14:04 PM) ***Danzi settles patiently. "As you wish. priceless you've seen me do this before." (11:14:48 PM) Lian: the room attempts to haremfy and bottle Niet and Emerald (11:16:13 PM) Niet: (Which defenses applicable? or just PD?) (11:16:28 PM) Priceless: (ditto) (11:16:47 PM) Lian: (SWLIHN PD would probably be applicable with a good stunt) (11:17:41 PM) Niet: Niet gains a bigger hat and a more commanding look instead, adopting the role of a sultan. (11:17:45 PM) Niet: (ORamus Anti-shaping.) (11:17:53 PM) ***Priceless is surrounded by a scintillating swirl of rainbow light, forcing the effect from her person, shattering its power with the transcendent perfection of her defense. (11:18:07 PM) Priceless: (that work, stunt-wise?) (11:18:15 PM) Lian: (sure) (11:18:46 PM) Priceless: "What is it with the universe and putting me in bottles?" she asked rhetorically, before again seeing if she can phase through the locked door. (11:18:58 PM) ***Danzi waits surprisingly patiently for the two to come to a decision (11:20:30 PM) Niet: Niet sighs and dissolves the door into a spray of sand, to suit the harem theme. (11:21:03 PM) Priceless: (uh... you could have waited for the result of my attempt?) (11:21:05 PM) Niet: (Nevermind.) (11:21:13 PM) Niet: (Not breaking it.) (11:21:23 PM) Lian: (you can't phase through) (11:21:38 PM) Priceless: "Well, going immaterial won't work." Priceless declares, looking at Danzi (11:22:31 PM) Niet: "Your methods then Danzi." (11:24:31 PM) Danzi: "Shrink." (11:24:40 PM) Niet: Niet does so. (11:24:43 PM) Danzi: I'm going to put you in my pockets." (11:24:49 PM) Niet: Or rather, Niet just lets herself be lamped. (11:26:02 PM) Priceless: "You'd better fix me, me doing it will take too many motes." she stated, sighing as she did as Niet (11:26:24 PM) Danzi: "Sure, but you won't like the cure." She shrugs (11:27:30 PM) ***Danzi pockets the two Infernals and looks at the door, dissolving into shadow stuff, giving Niet her first instance of feeling herself being nothing, slithering through the cracks in the doors and slipping through. (11:27:31 PM) Lian: One green ornate and expensive looking bottle, one pink and childish (11:28:19 PM) Lian: it takes a couple minutes but the group finds itsway to the hearth room (11:30:11 PM) Danzi: "Ask and ye shall recieve." She abuses the factt hat she has multiple hands to rub both bottles at once. (11:30:40 PM) Priceless: (and how does this look, Lian?) (11:32:14 PM) Lian: You have a pair of large breasted Djinnis one in Greens one in Pinks identical except for that (11:33:14 PM) Danzi: "Typical." (11:33:21 PM) Niet: Niet glomps Danzi. (11:33:22 PM) Priceless: "What is your wish, Mistress?" She asked, bowing before Danzi (11:33:27 PM) ***Danzi looks for the hearthstone. (11:34:37 PM) ***Danzi lets Niet Gloomp and works on getting the work done. "Would you like to return to normal?" (11:34:38 PM) Lian: you see a rotted corpse by where the stone should be, your actions release a ghost from it(Perception+Investigation) (11:34:54 PM) Danzi: `roll 4d10 (11:34:54 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 4d10: 4 1 3 4 (11:34:56 PM) Priceless: "If you wish." She told Danzi (11:35:28 PM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (11:35:28 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 9 3 2 4 2 7 10 4 (11:35:31 PM) ***Danzi whips out a yasal crystal and jabs the ghost (11:35:34 PM) Priceless: (4) (11:35:39 PM) Niet: "You mustn't return either of us to normal mistress!) (11:35:42 PM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (11:35:43 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 8 9 5 9 3 10 5 1 (11:35:47 PM) Niet: (5) (11:35:57 PM) Lian: (Roll Danzi) (11:36:06 PM) Danzi: `roll 4d10 (11:36:06 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 4d10: 6 9 4 5 (11:36:11 PM) Danzi: ((1)) (11:36:27 PM) Lian: (to attack) (11:37:22 PM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (11:37:22 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 4 8 1 8 6 8 2 1 1 4 8 4 6 7 3 9 3 7 3 2 (11:37:38 PM) Danzi: ((7)) (11:37:48 PM) Lian: you just miss (11:38:16 PM) Niet: Niet blasts the ground and ceiling in front of it into hardened salt, trapping the ghost in a small corner. (11:38:53 PM) Niet: (Assuming it's near a corner... If it's not, then just cutting off the half of the room behind us.) (11:39:20 PM) Lian: Niet backs it into the corner (11:39:37 PM) ***Danzi looks to see if it's a Ghost or a Hungry Ghost (11:39:47 PM) Lian: Hungry Ghost (11:40:05 PM) Niet: "Sister, seal off the rest of its movement. Turn the entire area into salt." (11:40:34 PM) Lian: Danzi Int+Lore+PL (11:40:46 PM) Danzi: ((PL?)) (11:40:55 PM) Niet: (Past Lives) (11:40:56 PM) Lian: (past life) (11:41:21 PM) Danzi: (Buying 4)) (11:41:31 PM) Danzi: `roll 15d10 (11:41:31 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 15d10: 5 1 8 3 2 6 1 10 9 7 10 3 10 3 9 (11:41:40 PM) ***Priceless does so, since it must be the will of the Mistress (11:41:54 PM) Danzi: ((14, and burning a willpower to keep Desus in his box)) (11:42:33 PM) Danzi: "This could be useful" (11:42:50 PM) Niet: (Can you do that?) (11:42:53 PM) Priceless: "What is it, Mistress?" she asked, still under the thrall of the change. (11:43:00 PM) Danzi: ((Yes)) (11:43:12 PM) Niet: (DIdn't realize that.) (11:43:19 PM) Niet: "Yes, what you have you realized in your divine wisdom?" (11:43:30 PM) ***Danzi pokes the Hungry ghost with the Yasal Crystal (11:44:09 PM) Lian: (1 wp a scene or background wp) (11:44:41 PM) Danzi: ((1 WP per time I roll that high)) (11:44:45 PM) Lian: Ghost is caught (11:46:23 PM) ***Danzi pokes both of the Genies with a claw, nicking just enough to draw blood and inflicting the poison that turned the Dragon-Bloods into people of the Sea. ((Fair warning... it hurts. a lot)) (11:46:42 PM) Niet: Niet blocks both with a small ball of fire. (11:46:45 PM) Niet: "Wait mistress." (11:46:50 PM) Niet: "SUrely you don't want to do this..." (11:47:06 PM) Niet: "Isn't it lovely to have us obeying as we should instead of endlessly challenging you, giving you the respect you deserve?" (11:47:14 PM) Danzi: "I wish niet and emerald back. As annoying as both of you can be I want peers, not slaves." (11:47:22 PM) Niet: "Rather than serving as an Endless source of amusement?" (11:47:37 PM) Niet: (Irritation not amusement) (11:47:41 PM) ***Danzi looks Niet in the eyes. "Yes." (11:47:47 PM) Niet: (And golden years+want becomes Need) (11:47:58 PM) Niet: `roll 18d10 (11:47:58 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 18d10: 4 9 10 4 10 3 7 7 1 10 9 3 5 3 6 4 4 9 (11:48:07 PM) Niet: (11 beat Danzi's MDV?) (11:48:07 PM) ***Priceless screams and writhes in pain if Niet didn't block for Priceless? (11:48:13 PM) Niet: Niet did. (11:49:39 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Quit: Leaving.). (11:50:07 PM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:50:08 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (11:50:58 PM) Priceless: "Why do you contest the Mistress?" she asked Niet (11:51:41 PM) Shadell: "For the mistress to lose her belongings is wrong." (11:52:07 PM) Priceless: "Obedience comes first." She argued. (11:52:18 PM) Shadell: (Anyway, 11 seems to beat it, and willpower spending doesn't work due to Twisted Yesterday's Curse, so unless Lian or Danzi objects, it sticks?) (11:52:29 PM) Shadell: (Well, any of you really I guess.) (11:52:50 PM) Priceless: (danzi could spike it, couldn't she? (11:53:17 PM) Priceless: (with excellency) (11:53:25 PM) Shadell: (Probably not with the ED or Kimberry excellency...) (11:53:44 PM) Danzi: Cytherian (11:54:27 PM) Shadell: (Any excellencies apply to setting people other than oneself free for their own good?) (11:55:26 PM) Danzi: ((ED. Niet;'s trying to chain her mind)) (11:57:09 PM) Danzi: "Niet I wish you to examine the pedestal since you insist on remaining in that form." (11:57:48 PM) Shadell: (Lian? Ruling on excellencies?) (11:59:11 PM) Lian: Danzi beats it (11:59:46 PM) Shadell: (K.) (11:59:55 PM) Shadell: Niet moves to examine the pedestal. (7/17/2011 12:00:05 AM) ***Priceless writhes in pain then? (12:00:27 AM) ***Danzi waits till Niet's engrossed in examining and suckerpunches her rather like she did in the mirror maze. (12:01:46 AM) ***Danzi will cause pain once niet is neutralized for a bit (12:02:50 AM) Shadell: Niet sidesteps idly. (12:02:57 AM) Shadell: Without ceasing her examination. (12:03:02 AM) Danzi: "Oh well. (12:03:03 AM) Shadell: "Is there a problem mistress?" (12:03:09 AM) Lian: Niet finds an empty stand (12:03:19 AM) Shadell: "It seems to be missing." (12:06:05 AM) Danzi: "One thing at a time." (12:06:18 AM) ***Danzi settles in and begins attuning to the manse (12:08:02 AM) Lian: anyone else attempting? (12:08:21 AM) Shadell: Niet will unless Danzi stops her. (12:08:25 AM) Priceless: (attempting what, in particular?) (12:08:35 AM) Shadell: (To attune the manse.) (12:08:35 AM) Danzi: ((attuning the manse)) (12:08:43 AM) Priceless: (Multiple people can't, can they? (12:09:02 AM) Lian: (Yes they can) (12:09:32 AM) ***Priceless , in her dazed state, waits for more instructions (12:10:12 AM) Lian: you can attune you'd get your essence but you need the stone proper to control the AI (12:10:39 AM) Danzi: ((That's the idea. this iss step 1)) (12:11:11 AM) Lian: 5 hours go by (12:12:10 AM) ***Priceless is back in her bottle, asleep. (12:12:20 AM) Lian: bio brb (12:17:42 AM) ***Danzi rubs a lamp as soon as she and Niet are done. (12:18:52 AM) ***Priceless is out and bowing before Danzi, "I am sorry Mistress, but you were taking so long!" (12:19:12 AM) Lian: back (12:19:13 AM) Danzi: "Doesn't bother me. Time to ask some questions." (12:19:30 AM) Priceless: "Yes Mistress?" she asked (12:21:28 AM) Shadell: "Yes Mistress?" (12:24:32 AM) Lian: (questions?) (12:25:24 AM) ***Danzi holds up the Yasal Crystal. "Let me know where the Hearthstone is and I'll give you blood for your hunger." (12:26:37 AM) Lian: +1 roll (12:26:44 AM) Danzi: `roll 21d10 (12:26:45 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 21d10: 8 7 8 7 1 10 1 8 2 4 2 3 4 9 8 10 6 4 1 5 6 (12:27:04 AM) Danzi: ((11)) (12:28:28 AM) Lian: It points down (12:29:12 AM) ***Danzi examines the floor. "There's a way down?" (12:30:18 AM) Lian: it waits (12:32:11 AM) Lian: much waiting (12:32:31 AM) Danzi: "Clamming up's going to piss me off. Once I have the hearthstone, you can have your blood." (12:33:56 AM) Lian: it nods (12:37:10 AM) Lian: (Keep asking) (12:39:10 AM) Danzi: "Show me how to get to it." (12:39:44 AM) Lian: it points to the other end of the room (12:40:16 AM) ***Danzi follows it's directions (12:40:31 AM) Danzi: "Niet, Emerald, Follow me please." (12:40:36 AM) Shadell: Niet follows obediently. (12:41:17 AM) Lian: it points up (12:41:23 AM) Priceless: *ditto* (12:41:31 AM) ***Danzi looks up. (12:41:47 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (12:42:40 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10\ (12:42:40 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:42:45 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (12:42:45 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 6 10 5 6 10 8 (12:42:51 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (12:43:16 AM) Lian: tehre's a hidden pannel up there (12:43:35 AM) ***Danzi examines the panel, looking for boobytraps (12:43:45 AM) Shadell: `roll 6d10 -3 (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:43:45 AM) GameServ: Syntax: XdY [ {-|+|*|/} Z ] (12:44:16 AM) Lian: there are four crystals, one red, oen blue, one purple, one green (12:44:35 AM) Lian: and a blue magic circle in the center (12:45:22 AM) ***Danzi examines the panel, then shrugs and taps the panel gently (12:46:07 AM) Lian: the red crystal lights up, then the blue, then the green then the purple, then the circle. then it stops (12:46:22 AM) Priceless: (.... SIMON?) (12:46:25 AM) ***Danzi taps them in that order, then touches the center (12:47:08 AM) Lian: its a slightly more complicated pattern this time before stopping(Int x2) (12:47:27 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:47:27 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 1 8 7 6 7 10 6 4 (12:47:34 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (12:48:06 AM) Lian: it speeds up with an even more complex pattern(same roll) (12:48:15 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:48:15 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 10 2 6 6 4 7 4 10 (12:48:20 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (12:48:38 AM) Lian: And yet again(last roll) (12:48:46 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:48:46 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 6 3 9 9 6 10 2 9 (12:48:56 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (12:49:28 AM) Lian: a trap door opens up on the far side of the room (12:49:45 AM) Danzi: "Let's go." She slithers to the hatch (12:49:56 AM) ***Priceless follows dutifully (12:50:37 AM) Lian: its lightless bellow so.. sucks to be emerald (12:50:41 AM) Shadell: Niet follows. (12:51:02 AM) Shadell: "Mistress.... THere are all sorts of wonderful things to do in a dark place." (12:51:03 AM) Shadell: Niet giggles. (12:51:31 AM) ***Danzi almost purrs. "My thoughts exactly." She caresses niet's cheek gently. (12:52:48 AM) Lian: its a dark lightless lake (12:53:21 AM) ***Priceless PIOs some of the water into a luminescent chemical (12:54:41 AM) Danzi: "Just give yourself eyes that see in the dark." (12:55:17 AM) ***Shadell hugs Danzi tightly. (12:55:43 AM) Priceless: "But mistress, that would use a lot more essence." She pointed out (12:55:51 AM) ***Danzi smiles and presses her lips to Niet's mouth, kissing with her forked tongue (12:57:00 AM) ***Shadell returns the kiss. (12:57:06 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (12:58:37 AM) ***Danzi smiles and distracts Niet, hands sliding over her body, pricking her flesh innocuously in a couple places as she kisses the genie, kissing her until the toxin grabs ahold and the pain begins (1:02:40 AM) Niet: Niet becomes telepathic instead, so as to better respond to the whims of her mistress. (1:05:05 AM) Niet: ~Now I can respond to even the merest whim of a desire mistress!~ (1:10:49 AM) Priceless: (test) (1:11:01 AM) Niet: (It shows.) (1:13:36 AM) Priceless: (danzi DOES have access to someone who could just whip up drugs to make this easier) (1:17:21 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (1:17:21 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (1:18:20 AM) Shadell: (Test) (1:18:28 AM) Danzi: yer here (1:20:50 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 276 seconds). (1:21:15 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (1:21:28 AM) Niet: Niet is transformed into a mermaid. (1:21:40 AM) Niet: Or something. (1:22:15 AM) ***Danzi tags Emerald (1:22:30 AM) Danzi: ((Default is person of the sea)) (1:22:39 AM) Priceless: (Can Danzi burn off the change without sea fold stuff?, out of curiosity?) (1:22:58 AM) Danzi: Nope. Not without burning WP I don't have (1:23:58 AM) ***Priceless at least has a clear head. "By my own name. Why'd you leave it so long?" she asked (1:24:26 AM) Danzi: "Had to figure out how to get niet." (1:25:19 AM) Priceless: "Well, you could've fed her shame drugs and played up what a bad servant she was for disobeying." she pointed out, "And, REALLY, what are the odds that I would end up in a bottle TWICE?" (1:25:43 AM) Danzi: "pretty good. You keep playing the Djinn act pretty hard." (1:26:34 AM) ***Priceless acts imperious, finally wishing herself to normal, but with temp dark sight. "We are not amused." (1:27:11 AM) Lian: ....cave water (1:28:10 AM) Priceless: (and temp ability to breathe underwater if absolutely necessary. She'll just go immat and fly through the water transport-wise anyway) (1:30:07 AM) Lian: the ghost points down (1:30:51 AM) ***Danzi helps Niet back to her feet (if shadell doesn't opt for mermaid) (1:31:09 AM) Lian: Down in the water (1:31:19 AM) Niet: (Mermaid works.) (1:31:23 AM) Niet: Niet slides into the water. (1:31:28 AM) ***Danzi follows (1:33:44 AM) Lian: it goes down hundreds of yards (1:34:30 AM) Lian: Perception+awareness (1:34:43 AM) ***Danzi follows after niet, keeping up trivially. ~Sorry about the pain. I don't have a way to do that painlessly~ (1:35:14 AM) Priceless: (snagging free succ) (1:35:17 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:35:17 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 9 3 1 2 3 5 (1:35:18 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (1:35:18 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 7 1 10 9 7 9 5 7 4 (1:35:23 AM) Danzi: ((1)) (1:35:35 AM) Priceless: (8) (1:35:41 AM) Lian: (niet?) (1:37:18 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (1:37:19 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 7 6 1 6 7 9 1 4 3 (1:37:39 AM) Niet: (+2 free successes?) (1:37:44 AM) Niet: (so 5) (1:39:04 AM) Lian: Niet and Emerald see the body at the bottom first (1:39:27 AM) ***Priceless points it out to Danzi (1:40:13 AM) ***Danzi takes the lead, slithering through the water like an eel, moving to the body. (1:41:21 AM) Lian: (Wits+Awareness) (1:41:31 AM) Priceless: (JB or non?) (1:41:39 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (1:41:40 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 4 1 3 3 7 10 4 3 (1:41:45 AM) Danzi: ((3)) (1:42:10 AM) Priceless: (either way, snagging free succ, 1 die free as well) (1:42:18 AM) Priceless: `roll 6d10 (1:42:18 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 6d10: 6 7 1 7 4 5 (1:42:33 AM) Priceless: `roll 2d10 (1:42:34 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 2d10: 4 3 (1:42:43 AM) Priceless: (3 either way) (1:44:51 AM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (1:44:52 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 6 1 7 2 7 (1:44:59 AM) Niet: (5 with free excellency) (1:45:26 AM) ***Danzi abruptly dissolves into darkness, reforming a few feet awayfrom her position and jams her final Yasal Crystal into the ghost's back repeatedly. (1:46:13 AM) Lian: the dark shadow effortlessly parries (1:46:17 AM) Lian: (Jb all) (1:46:26 AM) Lian: `roll 18d10 (1:46:26 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 18d10: 2 5 3 6 1 1 9 1 8 4 2 5 8 8 8 9 5 10 (1:46:27 AM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (1:46:27 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 7 8 3 4 6 5 5 9 8 4 1 7 (1:46:48 AM) Priceless: (2 free succ) (1:46:58 AM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (1:46:58 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 9 6 4 5 4 6 9 (1:47:05 AM) Priceless: (4) (1:48:15 AM) Niet: (Didn't we just roll that?) (1:48:23 AM) Niet: (Anyway 3 successes 1 die) (1:48:29 AM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (1:48:30 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 7 8 10 4 8 (1:48:32 AM) Niet: (Wait...) (1:48:38 AM) Niet: (2 successes 1 die.) (1:48:45 AM) Niet: (7( (1:50:13 AM) Lian: It disappears( do you wish to PD and suprise negate?) (1:50:29 AM) Priceless: (yus) (1:50:56 AM) ***Danzi exists both materiel and immateriel simultaneously (1:51:58 AM) Lian: (you can be hit by this same thing as last time) (1:52:16 AM) Niet: (WHo's being attacked?) (1:52:23 AM) Danzi: ((me)) (1:52:27 AM) Lian: (everyone) (1:53:08 AM) Niet: Niet PDs, materializing a bubble of salt around her to block the ghost from doing anything. (1:54:28 AM) Lian: the ghost flickers by striking out of the shadows at all three with a blade that doesn't seem to be there.. no you can see something.. but its hard like your mind just doesn't want to admit it's there (1:54:36 AM) Lian: (Niet, Emerald, Danzi) (1:54:46 AM) ***Danzi dissolves into shadows again, flashing behind the ghost again. (1:55:09 AM) Niet: Niet surrounds the shadows the ghost lies in with a ring of sand, creating a barrier it can't cross. (1:55:40 AM) ***Priceless lashes out with her mind hand, becoming simultaneously physical and not as she seeks to bind it. (1:57:30 AM) Lian: roll Emerald +1 (1:58:20 AM) Priceless: (5 succs, 2 free, tossing in convic (1:58:30 AM) Priceless: `roll 20d10 (1:58:30 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 20d10: 8 2 5 1 8 9 5 5 5 4 5 4 9 2 3 1 2 5 10 6 (1:58:46 AM) Priceless: (... ugh, 11) (1:59:47 AM) Lian: it smacks the grip asside (2:01:55 AM) Lian: Danzi (2:03:17 AM) ***Danzi Lets out an Ululating shriek, clearly heard even under the water as she slashes out with the crystal, winding and writhing her way around the Ghost, stabbing then swapping the crystal from hand to hand with each strike. (2:04:59 AM) Lian: (roll) (2:05:05 AM) Lian: (2) (2:05:09 AM) Danzi: ((Stunt?)) (2:05:51 AM) Lian: (222222222222222) (2:06:04 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (2:06:04 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 6 8 4 8 4 8 7 6 5 7 2 3 1 3 1 7 4 5 7 1 2 3 (2:06:09 AM) Danzi: `roll 21d10 (2:06:09 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 21d10: 2 5 5 8 1 4 9 7 2 3 2 6 4 2 7 5 4 10 10 1 7 (2:06:14 AM) Danzi: `roll 20d10 (2:06:14 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 20d10: 10 5 9 8 7 8 6 9 5 7 8 1 3 10 9 8 10 2 9 2 (2:06:55 AM) Danzi: (7, 9, 16) (2:07:28 AM) Lian: It slips back and forth and then with effort brings up its blade to stop the final strike (2:09:03 AM) Lian: it strikes out at danzi since she's the only thing it can reach (2:10:10 AM) ***Danzi dissolves yet again, cackling insanely and spitting out Lintha insults in Kimbery's Dialect of Old Realm, distracting it from the others. (2:11:03 AM) Lian: (Niet, emerald, Danzi) (2:13:41 AM) Niet: Niet focuses more deeply, transforming the water above and below the ghost into a hollow circle of rock-solid salt, acting much like a floating circle did before. This should hopefully stop its movements. (2:14:33 AM) ***Priceless lashes out again, seeking to bind the impudent ghost with a lattice of chains of force, to force it into its proper place before her. (2:15:37 AM) Lian: (2 emerald) (2:15:54 AM) Priceless: (same buff as before) (2:16:11 AM) Priceless: `roll 21d10 (2:16:11 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 21d10: 3 7 7 3 9 3 3 2 9 6 9 3 4 6 3 7 8 4 1 10 8 (2:16:24 AM) Priceless: (15) (2:21:40 AM) Lian: niet gets it stuck in place and Emerald catches it (2:22:17 AM) Lian: danzi (2:22:20 AM) ***Danzi pokes the beast with her last crystal (2:22:34 AM) Lian: perception+awareness (2:22:45 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (2:22:45 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 8 1 10 7 1 9 (2:22:52 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (2:22:53 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (2:22:53 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 4 6 4 6 7 2 6 4 1 (2:22:57 AM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (2:22:57 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 1 5 10 6 1 1 1 (2:23:01 AM) Priceless: (2) (2:23:04 AM) Niet: (5) (2:23:07 AM) Niet: (Thank you EYD) (2:23:17 AM) Danzi: ((No shit)) (2:23:22 AM) Priceless: (EYD?) (2:23:28 AM) Niet: (Effortless Yozi Dominance) (2:23:33 AM) Danzi: ((Effortless Yozi Dominance)) (2:23:37 AM) Niet: (Hitting 4 free successes.) (2:23:39 AM) Lian: niet and Danzi see the blade fall, Emerald completely forgets all about there ever being a blade (2:23:39 AM) Danzi: ((It wins)) (2:23:45 AM) Niet: Niet tries to catch it! (2:23:49 AM) Niet: Telekinetically. (2:24:23 AM) ***Danzi catches the blade by the hilt, and brings it up for all to study (2:25:45 AM) Niet: Niet frowns. (2:25:56 AM) Niet: And tries to analyze it. (2:26:05 AM) Lian: (Int+occult) (2:26:14 AM) Danzi: `roll 18d10 (2:26:14 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 18d10: 2 1 1 7 3 6 7 4 2 5 3 9 6 7 9 8 6 9 (2:26:20 AM) Niet: (1 die 4 successes) (2:26:22 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (2:26:23 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 8 5 9 8 8 9 9 8 4 5 6 5 (2:26:25 AM) Danzi: ((7)) (2:26:27 AM) Niet: `roll 1d10 (2:26:27 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 1d10: 5 (2:26:36 AM) Niet: (11) (2:29:07 AM) Lian: (The Forgotten blade in Ordenels) (2:30:03 AM) Danzi: "Mind iff I stash this in the armory in my manse Niet? This is a little dangerous for any of us to be playing with. We're not swordswomen and I don't think we want to cut ourselves." (2:30:24 AM) ***Danzi speaks Lintha dialect old realm, and can be clearly heard under the water (2:30:51 AM) Lian: (...You don't want to do that) (2:31:18 AM) Danzi: ((I can put it like the sword in the damned stone (2:31:36 AM) Danzi: ((and then put a note on it telling what it is (2:31:40 AM) Niet: "You'll forget about it." (2:31:51 AM) Niet: "If you put a note there, you'll read the note, then forget about it as soon as you go to find it. (2:32:00 AM) Niet: "I could just attune it." (2:32:09 AM) ***Danzi roots through Dead guy, looking for a scabbard and the hearthstone for the manse (2:32:46 AM) Lian: tjhe ghost looks female in the crystal (2:32:54 AM) Lian: though there is a stone (2:33:14 AM) ***Danzi holds it up and checks the essence against the Manse's essence (2:33:33 AM) Lian: (Int+Occult) (2:33:42 AM) Danzi: `roll 18d10 (2:33:43 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 18d10: 3 1 7 7 10 5 6 8 7 5 9 4 8 9 7 9 8 3 (2:33:53 AM) Danzi: ((13)) (2:33:58 AM) Lian: yes (2:34:13 AM) Danzi: ((what kind of stone? or is it a dead stone?)) (2:34:24 AM) Danzi: ((And just a control device?)) (2:36:54 AM) Niet: "It's a match?" (2:37:18 AM) Danzi: "Niet? I do think you've not gotten much out of this excursion. You fine the manse cute? Would you like me to show you how to use the Genesis lab later?" She hands the stone over to Niet without rancor. (2:37:41 AM) Niet: "It is cute..." (2:37:53 AM) Danzi: "Then I'd say it's yours." (2:37:54 AM) Niet: "But there's no reason not for everyone to attune it." (2:37:57 AM) Niet: Niet takes the stone. (2:38:13 AM) Danzi: "We already are. Well, Priceless will be soon." (2:38:18 AM) Niet: "And I don't think it's quite ours yet." (2:38:27 AM) Niet: "Right." (2:38:33 AM) Lian: you might want to discuss the other ghost (2:39:00 AM) Danzi: "We have three hungry ghosts. Two of them female." (2:39:11 AM) Danzi: "I'm out of crystals." (2:39:16 AM) Niet: "I have some." (2:39:20 AM) Niet: "And there may be more." (2:39:30 AM) Niet: "We also have the AI." (2:39:42 AM) Niet: "We should return to a more stable location and talk to it?" (2:39:48 AM) Priceless: "I'm sure we have more traps to clear out too." (2:40:24 AM) Danzi: "Likely. Mind if we stay here for a bit? I can accelerate my respiration in the water." (2:40:41 AM) Niet: "Very well." (2:40:49 AM) Danzi: "Well, I'll stay in the water, you help Priceless attune." (2:40:50 AM) Lian: (Niet and Danzi have one piece of information they shouold share) (2:41:04 AM) Priceless: "I assume you guys will want the DBs?" she asked, pointing out the bottles. (2:41:15 AM) Niet: "I took one. RR should probably get most of the rest." (2:41:20 AM) Priceless: (what, we have a memory erasing sword you'll forget?) (2:41:29 AM) Priceless: "I suppose I'll take the mortals (2:41:30 AM) Priceless: " (2:41:40 AM) Danzi: "I concur. save some for RR. This sword might be good for the slayer (2:42:10 AM) Danzi: "Oh, We have Kal Bax's Hungry Ghost." (2:42:39 AM) Priceless: "Oh, really now." (2:42:54 AM) Danzi: "I haven't got a clue what we should do with it." (2:42:55 AM) Niet: "We do?" (2:43:00 AM) ***Danzi nods (2:43:29 AM) Niet: "The first step should be to see if his ghost is still around?" (2:43:56 AM) Danzi: "Promised him blood for the hearthstone. I'm actually inclined to feed him." (2:45:48 AM) Niet: "It's related to the AI." (2:45:58 AM) Priceless: "Oh?" (2:46:03 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (2:46:04 AM) Niet: "Shall we go find it?" (2:46:32 AM) Niet: (And is Niet attuning to the blade for now, or Danzi, or somesuch?) (2:46:39 AM) Niet: (It should probably be attuned, and it's only 5m.) (2:46:54 AM) Niet: "I think the AI might have been a son." (2:47:25 AM) Priceless: "One of the so-called golden children?" Priceless queried. "But if he isn't a ghost, what is he?" (2:50:10 AM) Niet: "We'll find out." (2:50:36 AM) Niet: "Shall we go up top?" (2:57:47 AM) Priceless: "Well, we can at least wait for danzi outside the water." (2:58:00 AM) Niet: Niet takes Emerald to go attune to the manse. (2:58:18 AM) Priceless: (woo) (2:59:02 AM) Lian: so (3:00:54 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (3:01:16 AM) Priceless: shoo be doo shoo shoo be doo (3:01:50 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (3:01:50 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (3:01:53 AM) Lian: wb (3:02:25 AM) Shadell: (Test) (3:02:25 AM) Shadell: Anyway, wait a few hours and confront AI? (3:02:40 AM) Priceless: (you want to do that without danzi?) (3:03:25 AM) Lian: (danzi will presumably be back?) (3:03:39 AM) Shadell: (Right.) (3:04:23 AM) Priceless: (Whatevs, let's go, I guess (3:04:39 AM) Lian: so where do yo udo it? (3:05:00 AM) Priceless: (where we last saw it?) (3:05:21 AM) Shadell: (Hearthstone chamber? It seems less likely to be trapped.) (3:05:32 AM) Shadell: (Or main room.) (3:06:13 AM) Lian: You saw it in the main room (3:07:51 AM) Priceless: (I think main room will work_ (3:08:23 AM) Lian: with the stone you can set the controls back to it easier (3:08:43 AM) Shadell: Sure. (3:08:50 AM) Shadell: Can we also free up its ability to speak as it wishes? (3:12:35 AM) Lian: you cut through rooms that attempt to automoton you, stuffed animal girl you and one that is a forest filled with raping trees, but you make it back (3:13:09 AM) Priceless: (do we find any dbs or mortals or other prizes in them?) (3:13:28 AM) Priceless: (also, are they redneck raping trees with banjos?) (3:13:38 AM) Shadell: ( Am I the only one who missed this http://www.white-wolf.com/exalted/news/in-hunting-a-monster-now-available ) (3:13:50 AM) Danzi: ((Back :P)) (3:13:57 AM) Priceless: (no, you aren't Shadell (3:14:54 AM) Lian: Jen Evil Dead 2 trees (3:15:18 AM) Priceless: (awww, thought these might be Something Positive trees) (3:15:22 AM) Lian: there's alot of Hun souled automotons around (3:15:28 AM) Priceless: (and any collectibles?) (3:15:33 AM) Lian: (you will take your evil dead references and like them) (3:15:58 AM) Lian: (Stuffed Armadillo girl DB) (3:16:17 AM) Priceless: ( http://www.somethingpositive.net/arch/sp05042002.gif ) (3:17:38 AM) Shadell: (Deliverance trees!) (3:18:08 AM) Lian: (EVIL DEAD REFERENCE) (3:18:19 AM) Priceless: (Improved Anal Plundering (SP): Please don't make me describe this) (3:18:34 AM) Lian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWVkbY6VUJM&feature=related (3:19:37 AM) Shadell: Anyway, much calling for AI. (3:20:01 AM) Lian: the AI appears (3:20:51 AM) Shadell: Niet holds up the stone. (3:21:00 AM) Shadell: "Can I give you permission to speak freely if I'm holding this?" (3:21:33 AM) Lian: "Yes but only if you shoot it into the Day star" (3:21:47 AM) Shadell: "Really?" (3:22:12 AM) Priceless: "Sarcasm, Niet." (3:22:14 AM) Shadell: "You have permission to speak freely." (3:22:28 AM) Lian: "Yes, you have to personally do it.. throw yourself into the Forge" (3:22:45 AM) Shadell: "We're actually helping you, you know." (3:23:59 AM) Shadell: "Anyway, Kal Bax, a relative of yours, killed you and made you into a component for the manse's guardian, rather than using a material intelligence. You got revenge by transforming those you could into similarly obedient shapes, though you did quite a cute job on many of them." (3:24:05 AM) Lian: "Dying would help alot" (3:24:09 AM) Shadell: "Is that correct?" (3:24:36 AM) Shadell: "If we die, you'll still be stuck as you are. Do you want to be free?" (3:24:38 AM) Lian: "he Bred me and RAISED ME FOR THIS!" (3:24:38 AM) Danzi: "I doubt you're going to see Niet want to let you have any freedom if you insult her. Try ordering him to speak truthfully rather than freely Niet. Since he doesn't want to play nice with us." (3:25:32 AM) Danzi: "No fucking wonder yer pissed." (3:26:01 AM) Shadell: "He's been ordered his whole life. Lets let him be free." (3:26:01 AM) Shadell: "You hated him for that, didn't you?" (3:26:11 AM) Shadell: "Now, would you like to continue here, doing as you have, would you like us to move the manse to a more populated area, give you some companionship and maybe more subjects to use for your art?" (3:26:12 AM) Lian: "Yes" (3:26:40 AM) Shadell: "Or would you like to be able to leave the manse?" (3:26:43 AM) Danzi: "You're not talking to a pack of lawgivers who feel the need to aggrandize themselves even if it means torturing their loved ones. But patience isn't infinite." (3:27:40 AM) Priceless: "Even for self aggrandizement, making your super secret ultra secure manse's control system from someone who hates you seems like a colossally STUPID move." Priceless mused (3:29:02 AM) Danzi: "Niw, I don't mind a little snotty snark, but let's not rub it in too hard on the girl who's interested in freeing you from being stuck here for the rest of eternity (3:29:22 AM) Shadell: "He was supposed to go gladly, but Kal overestimated the respect of a son for his father." (3:29:22 AM) Shadell: "Anyway, do you want to leave the manse permanently, or have the ability to come back here?" (3:29:49 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (3:30:03 AM) Lian: "No he over estimated something that makes one immune to the mind twisting powers of others tends to remove what was already applied" (3:30:25 AM) Lian: "and no I never want to return to this place" (3:32:09 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "Another reason I'm glad I'm not a damned Solar." (3:33:17 AM) Danzi: "Where did jerkass hook you into the manse, kid?" (3:33:37 AM) Lian: "all over it" (3:33:56 AM) Niet: "Are you sure? You were a god here and it's the only world you've ever known. Think of all the masterpieces you've created." Niet produces a lamp. "This takes real talent to do. Do you really want to abandon it forever? I can try to give you a body that would let you move as freely as you want, without severing your connection here. You could leave for a hundred years to venture the world, but you'd always have this fortress to r (3:34:37 AM) Priceless: (have this fortress to r) (3:34:40 AM) ***Danzi gets a flat, hostile look. "Bax parted you out in the manse didn't he?" (3:34:58 AM) Niet: (Hmm?) (3:35:10 AM) Niet: (And stunt?) (3:35:26 AM) Danzi: cut off at you'd always have this fortress to r (3:36:16 AM) Lian: "I lived in Meru, I spent centuries living my life, it was all a lie so I could be built for this, any semblance of love all a game so I could watch over their little fetishes" (3:36:42 AM) Danzi: "Where's your body?" (3:36:55 AM) Lian: "Gone" (3:37:27 AM) Danzi: "What of you is left intact?" (3:39:21 AM) Lian: "Crystals built in through out the manse" (3:40:14 AM) Danzi: "Does the manse require a materiel intelligence to run, or were you simply installed so they can be lazy?" (3:40:47 AM) Shadell Blake@dqzg-238-495-789-490.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (3:40:47 AM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (3:40:49 AM) Lian: It needs something to up keep ti all (3:41:09 AM) Shadell: (Missed everything from What of you is left intact) (3:41:16 AM) Danzi: "Niet how hard would it be for you to build a dedicated replacement?" (3:41:16 AM) Niet: (Test) (3:41:17 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Quit: Leaving.). (3:42:28 AM) Shadell: `roll 26d10 (3:42:28 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 26d10: 4 1 2 3 6 5 1 1 9 3 10 10 9 6 5 2 9 4 1 7 2 2 7 2 6 9 (3:42:56 AM) Shadell: `roll 2d10 (3:42:57 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 2d10: 1 8 (3:43:04 AM) Shadell: (11 if 2 die stunt, 10 if not.) (3:43:08 AM) Shadell: "Hmm..." (3:43:16 AM) Shadell: "If we can find a certain hun soul, I know just what to use." (3:43:35 AM) ***Danzi begins chuckling evilly (3:45:06 AM) Priceless: "No." Priceless told Danzi (3:45:09 AM) Lian: "Head into the Room on the left" (3:45:23 AM) Danzi: "What?" (3:45:33 AM) Priceless: (er, Niet) (3:45:51 AM) Shadell: "She'd know the manse best." (3:46:09 AM) ***Priceless pulls over Niet, whispering (3:46:13 AM) Lian: "She sould enter the door" (3:47:38 AM) Danzi: "While my compatriots yammer, care to elaborate whilst i decide how best to extract you from the manse's core?" (3:48:51 AM) Shadell: "I think I might be more inclined in that direction." (3:48:55 AM) Shadell: "And I have a possible plan." (3:51:20 AM) Lian: "I can tell you where the crystals are plugged in" (3:52:28 AM) Shadell: "Could you.... deactivate the other traps while we go check." (3:52:35 AM) Shadell: "Also, are there any more po souls in the manse?" (3:53:23 AM) Lian: "Lots this is a tomb" (3:53:50 AM) Shadell: "Solar ones?" (3:54:19 AM) Lian: "plenty" (3:54:46 AM) Priceless: "Can you identify them by who they were?" (3:55:13 AM) Lian: "The first group, yes" (3:56:47 AM) Priceless: "How many of that first group remain?" Priceless queried. (3:57:15 AM) Shadell: "Did the whole group die, or where you able to punish some of them more creatively?" (3:57:45 AM) Lian: "There were 12, they ended up killing eachother" (3:58:46 AM) Shadell: "Are all 12 souls in the manse?" (3:59:15 AM) Lian: "Yes" (3:59:38 AM) Shadell: "Are there any other celestial exalts still alive in here?" (3:59:42 AM) Shadell: "Or trapped in some other form?" (4:00:04 AM) Shadell: "Lastly, I have a few ideas for your new body. Do you know what an arete is?" (4:00:12 AM) Lian: "No the others ended up killing echother" (4:01:16 AM) Shadell: "Terrestrial ones?" (4:01:35 AM) Lian: "Many" (4:01:42 AM) Shadell: "Powerful terrestrials?" (4:01:44 AM) Shadell: "Elders?" (4:02:33 AM) Lian: "No" (4:02:43 AM) Shadell: "Very well." (4:02:48 AM) Shadell: "Would you like to live forever?" (4:03:21 AM) Shadell: "Eternally young, eternally free to wander the world, with the ability to leap between bodies with powers equal to those of a young solar on a whim?" (4:03:36 AM) Shadell: "And, if in a thousand years you wanted to visit this place once more, the capacity to do so." (4:05:03 AM) ***Danzi coils herself up and settles back, watching the boy's response. (4:05:34 AM) Shadell: "Though you could certainly abandon it forever." (4:08:46 AM) Lian: "hmph" (4:09:58 AM) Danzi: "Niet's dead serious. She can build you an artifact body that would allow you to move here and out as far as you want on a whim." (4:10:10 AM) Shadell: "We'll be putting Kal Bax in as a servant if we can. You could come back to torment her." (4:10:15 AM) Shadell: "Or you could just leave forever." (4:10:27 AM) Shadell: "The choice would be yours." (4:11:43 AM) Danzi: "If you find niet's solution distasteful I have another potential one you may accept." (4:12:32 AM) Lian: "oh?" (4:17:40 AM) Danzi: "I'm a genesis crafter. I can make you a living body. Wouldn't be immortal, but you'd be able to life again~ (4:18:45 AM) Danzi: "It wouldn't be your original body. But it's being alive. Your choice for helping us properly master this manse. Me and Niet are willing to help." (4:18:57 AM) Shadell: "And you'd die the first time some bandit takes you hostage on the road." (4:19:52 AM) Danzi: "I have three daughters who could use a brother, since I can't seem to find the time to do it naturally." She sounds surprisingly bitter about that for some reason. (4:20:24 AM) Lian: "Living Forever is overated" (4:24:37 AM) Shadell: "You could die if you wanted." (4:24:42 AM) Shadell: "But only on your decision." (4:24:51 AM) Shadell: "No one would be able to dictate your life or death ever again." (4:25:13 AM) Lian: (perception+investigation) (4:25:22 AM) Shadell: (Conviction) (4:25:29 AM) Shadell: `roll 8d10 (4:25:29 AM) GameServ: Shadell rolled 8d10: 5 8 4 10 4 1 6 1 (4:25:34 AM) Shadell: (8) (4:25:46 AM) ***Danzi just watches (4:27:54 AM) Lian: "what do you need?" (4:29:20 AM) Shadell: "There's a third option." (4:29:24 AM) Shadell: "We could erase some of your memories for you for your new life." (4:29:28 AM) Shadell: "Give you a clean slate." (4:29:32 AM) Danzi: "We need to know what's here. And we need to capture the Po souls of the Solars." (4:29:54 AM) ***Danzi looks at Niet, surprised. (4:30:18 AM) Shadell: "Or let you keep whatever memories you'd enjoy having, but get rid of the rest." (4:30:50 AM) Danzi: "A clean start if you wish it." (4:31:07 AM) Danzi: "Lethe and a new life, all together." (4:33:37 AM) Lian: "I can give you the locations" (4:36:36 AM) Danzi: "Thank you." (4:38:52 AM) Lian: moves around a bunch of doors and opens them up (4:40:02 AM) Danzi: "New life from childhood on, free of your memories, with a clean slate. No lingering as a ghost when we extract you from the manse matrix." (4:40:39 AM) Shadell: "Save for whatever memories you'd want to keep." (4:42:24 AM) Lian: "take your ghosts" (4:42:54 AM) Danzi: "Come on Niet, let's get the ghosts, leave him in peace to think for a bit." (4:45:12 AM) Shadell: "Right, and the Dragonbloods as well." (4:45:18 AM) Shadell: (The group goes about getting ghosts?) (4:45:27 AM) Lian: (Yeah) (4:45:31 AM) Danzi: ((Yes)) (4:46:53 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 250 seconds). (4:46:59 AM) Lian: (you find another 30 or so Dbs in various humiliation forms) (4:49:23 AM) Danzi: ((LOOK! Toys for the Pony of Death)) (4:50:17 AM) Lian: so plans? (4:50:38 AM) Danzi: ((Hunting Ghosts)) (4:51:06 AM) Lian: (you get the rest.. none of them seem to match the one you are looking for (4:51:08 AM) Shadell: (Any highlights?) (4:51:43 AM) Lian: (none seem to match the ones you are looking for, though you have a ll 12) (4:52:17 AM) ***Danzi examines the two female Po Souls plus Kal Bax's and tries to determine if they or any others match the Walker's Essence (4:52:42 AM) Lian: Int+occult (4:52:53 AM) Danzi: `roll 18d10 (4:52:53 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 18d10: 1 2 8 9 3 1 4 7 2 4 9 8 7 1 2 2 7 5 (4:53:02 AM) Danzi: ((7)) (4:54:22 AM) Lian: the one with teh sword that you lost forever (4:54:49 AM) Danzi: We trrapped the one with the sword (4:55:13 AM) Shadell: Yes. (4:55:14 AM) Shadell: We did. (4:56:20 AM) Shadell: Well, actually, all that happened was we saw "Danzi pokes it with last crystal" (4:56:22 AM) Shadell: "Blade falls" (4:56:33 AM) Lian: nah I mean putting it in your armory means the blade is lost forever (4:56:58 AM) Danzi: I didn't. Danzi's been hauling it since you said no scabbard (4:57:08 AM) Shadell: Oh. (4:57:14 AM) Shadell: And it's just 2wp for a scene. (4:58:30 AM) Lian: so (4:58:52 AM) Danzi: So JG is getting tired. can we wrap up for the night soon? (5:00:00 AM) Lian: sure (5:00:07 AM) Lian: you good? (5:00:20 AM) Danzi: does kid decide what he wants?? (5:00:35 AM) Lian: I think i'll think about that more (5:00:52 AM) Danzi: And we'd of course like to loot useful artifacts (5:01:49 AM) Danzi: but im dying here (5:01:54 AM) Danzi: XP? (5:02:43 AM) Lian: 5 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights